


I waited, didn't I?

by enigmaticma, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But didn't write a smut, Decided to make it more about Kyungsoo taking care of his boo without sex, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mythology - Demigod, Not Beta Read, Planned a smut, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Losing his Soulmate in a battle, the demi-god Kyungsoo decided to wait for his reincarnation, even if it meant that he would see him live a mortal life.[ For top!soo fest round 4: Mythology AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	I waited, didn't I?

The wind blew colder when he stood there, waiting for something to happen. “Are you still going to wait, Kyungsoo?” A voice said and Kyungsoo looked back. “He may not be resurrected this time.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “He may not, but that doesn’t mean I won’t wait for him to show up,” he said softly, “What is the point of my immortality if I miss seeing him in every lifetime of his?” 

“How do you know he would show up and that he would be a boy? He could be anything,” The man argued.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo warned, “I don’t want to talk about it with you.” 

The said Jongin looked offended and vanished the way he came by teleporting. Kyungsoo didn’t bother trying to stop him, he knew he was mean, but he couldn’t change his heart. He couldn’t just forget about his soulmate. The wind blew again, sending his clothes aside, and he smiled. 

“I’m sure I’ll find you,” he whispered to the wind. 

He had been waiting for a century and a half, hoping something would happen. He deployed his power all over the world just to find him but it only redeemed him tired every night. 

Kyungsoo returned to the base, heading to his bed when his room’s temperature dropped suddenly. He looked back to the door to see Minseok, the ice bender of the team and Jongin’s soulmate, standing there, glaring at him coldly. “I hope you got a good excuse on why Jongin was upset the entire day, Soo,” the man said darkly. 

“I just… He kept asking me questions I could answer,” Kyungsoo admitted, “about him.” 

Minseok sighed loudly. It only made the room colder. “Oh isn’t going to show up out of nowhere, he may not even remember his past life with us so maybe instead of waiting, live your life until you meet him,” Minseok said before walking away.

Kyungsoo sighed because he knew Minseok was right. He waited for so long anyway. However, he didn’t know where to look and how to wait. 

The following week, he joined his team for a mission. To be a Guardian meant to be ready to fight evil, either human or alien, so they had tons of things to do. Working took Kyungsoo’s mind out of things but the absence of an air bender was clear, and it only stabbed him deeper in the heart. 

“Let’s go buy something spicy,” Baekhyun suggested as they were done with their mission, “Suho will fill the report for us.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t have the energy to argue, especially not with a nagging person like Baekhyun, so he allowed Baekhyun to pull him along. Chanyeol and Chen followed them, which meant noises surrounded him, and it irritated him. 

He managed to escape the trio, sliding out of the small restaurant Baekhyun settled them in when he knocked a kid. “Oh, sorry,” he rushed to help the tiny kid up, “I didn’t see you, are you okay?” 

“I am okay!” the kid smiled as he lifted his bag of candies, “my candies are okay too!” Kyungsoo smiled at that and patted the kid’s head when a hand held his wrist.

His world went upside down when a teen pushed him away. “Stay away from my nephew!” the teen said angrily before picking the kid while Kyungsoo just stood there, shocked and knocked off of his feet.

It was Oh. He was sure of it. 

“Soo?” Baekhyun’s voice woke him up from his daze and he looked at his friend who frowned, “what happened?” 

“I think… I found him,” Kyungsoo said, rushing after the teen. He ignored the calls as he looked for the teen and the kid, just to realize he lost them. He was tempted to use his power right then, but his friends were by his side already, and he was in public. “They are gone.” 

“Maybe they live in the area,” Chanyeol commented, “we can come here another time and try to locate them.” The other two nodded while Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo to walk back to their van. They made it on time to get the scolding of their life for ditching reports but Kyungsoo didn’t hear most of it. 

He just knew the teen was his soulmate and he was ready to sell his half-god soul just to see him again. He didn’t get the chance to even check how old the teen was. He just assumed from the man’s face that he was under twenty so he wasn’t sure.

He worked on his report for the day and curled in his bed, avoiding everybody, just to think of Oh again. He was sure, oh so sure, that the teen’s name would have an Oh on it. 

“Do you remember our promise?” Oh had told him as a poisonous arrow lodged in his chest and he started fading between Kyungsoo’s arms. “We promised that if we die, we will meet and live as humans, remember? No duties, no constant fighting, no fear of losing the other.” Oh was struggling to speak but Kyungsoo didn’t stop him. His pain was so great he couldn’t breathe at that time. “I’ll be back as a human, I promise, just wait for me.” 

“I’ll wait,” Kyungsoo whimpered as Oh faded between his hands and he cried as he had never cried before. It was hard for any of the other Guardians to help Kyungsoo out of his grief for a century. Therefore, he grieved and he waited.

In the end, he found him and that fact made him the happiest in a while. He was also hopeful. He went to the market, where he lost the teen and the kid, almost every day just to see if one of them would pass by or show up for some groceries, but no avail. He even used his power but the marks left by the teen were overwhelmed by the rest of the humans roaming around. 

He wasn’t losing hope but more he was losing his will to look for the man. Tons of negative ideas filled his lungs every time he returned home empty-handed. “What if I wasn’t meant to find him? What if he got a better life as a human? I better stop looking for him,” he said to himself as he roamed alone in the empty market, one more night. 

“You are crazy,” a voice startled him and he looked down to his feet, noticing a familiar kid, “you are talking to yourself like a mad person.” 

“Maybe I am,” Kyungsoo smiled, happy to find his lead to Oh’s reincarnation, as he said, “what are you doing here? The market is closed and empty.” 

“I live nearby,” the kid simply said, “I’m here to look for Mommy. Uncle slept and Mommy isn’t back home yet.” 

Kyungsoo frowned. Who in his sane mind would leave their kid alone at home, he wondered. “I’ll take you home and I’ll find your mommy for you, okay?” He offered, “I have superpowers, I can find anyone within minutes. Trust me.” 

“Crazy man,” the kid said with a scoff, “but yeah, I’ll let you find mommy. I can’t go far.” Kyungsoo chuckled softly before holding the kid’s hand, walking with him back to the kid’s house. 

Kyungsoo paused in front of the door and looked at the kid. “Give me a pair of shoes she wore,” he instructed and the kid nodded before getting in. He returned with a pair of worn-out shoes and handed them over. Kyungsoo’s eyes shone in gold as he touched them and the kid observed in awe as gold lines filled the streets. “I’ll find her for you. Don’t worry.” The kid nodded, obediently. “Stay with your uncle, okay?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t take time to find the woman, who to his shock worked at a bar. He couldn’t believe his Oh’s sister could be doing that. He approached the bar, observing her when men tried to pull her skirt up and he found himself facing them, with his eyes on fire.

“What is it, shortie?” One of them stood, and he was at least as tall as Oh. He pushed Kyungsoo only to stumble back, as Kyungsoo didn’t budge. 

“You may not know what decency is but keep your filthy hands away from her or I’ll break them,” Kyungsoo warned, “finger by finger.” 

“Sir. Please don’t fight them,” the woman said and Kyungsoo noticed that she cried. 

He couldn’t hide it. “Is this what you left your son for?” Her eyes widened. “I found him on the street looking for you and I am glad he didn’t find you or saw this.” The woman started crying harder and Kyungsoo pulled her to the other side of the bar. “Sit.” She sat down, shaken, and he handed her a napkin. “I’m not one to judge but I don’t want you to abandon your son like this.” 

“I don’t have a choice.” Kyungsoo was ready to scoff at her excuse. “I am behind in rent, school fees, even food is hard to get. I can’t let my baby brother work, he is still in high school! I didn’t have many choices, between selling my body and serving drunkards every night. I didn’t.” 

“How much do you need every month?” Kyungsoo asked her. “Is three million won enough? I will give it to you every month.” She looked at him in shock. “I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for your son and your brother.” 

“But what will you gain?” 

“Your son and Brother’s happiness,” he said with a deadly stare. “Still, you will repay me. You will find a decent job and you will make sure none of them needs anything. I will keep an eye on you, every night.” He picked his wallet and handed her a card. “Call me tomorrow, I’ll come with the money.” 

He had money to live decently for eternity, so the money wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he wanted to make sure his Oh was living happily. The woman sobbed again as she held the card and nodded. 

“Thank you so much. You saved me,” she said, bowing low to him. “I’ll make sure Sehun ah and Jungwonie are living happily.” 

He indeed kept his eyes on the family. They remained living in the same house, but his Oh who he found out was called Oh Sehun was happy. He dressed better, had always a smile on his lips and every time he picked his nephew, they were all giggles and smiles. 

“So you found him,” Jongin said, scaring the shit out of him. He didn’t answer, looking at Sehun who bought his nephew ice cream. “He is so young.” 

“A high schooler.” Kyungsoo sighed. “Do you think if I died the day he did, I would be with him today?” 

“You can not predict what the fate will be for you,” Jongin simply said as he held Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Let’s go, you have a duty to uphold.” 

Days went on like that and soon Sehun was out of the picture. Kyungsoo didn’t pause helping his sister or visiting Jongwon every day. “Uncle sent us a picture of him in his military camp! He said he is doing well and he will soon leave to join a university in Seoul so he can stay near us.” The kid’s words brought happiness to Kyungsoo as he wanted to see Sehun again.

However, he didn’t expect to see Sehun with a man, walking back home as he babysat Jongwon. “Oh?” Sehun said as he got in. 

“Uncle Hunhun!” Jongwon rushed to hug Sehun who chuckled. “You are back finally?” 

Kyungsoo observed how Sehun and the man held hands, still wearing their uniforms. “Yes, I’m back. Where is your mom?” 

“Mrs Oh is working and I am babysitting Jongwon,” Kyungsoo said as he stood, bowing slightly to the two of them.

“He is the demigod I told you about!” Jongwon said excitedly. 

Kyungsoo chuckled as Sehun just rolled his eyes at Jongwon, disbelieving, and ruffled the kid’s hair. “I guess it is time for you to study.” The kid complained while Kyungsoo bowed to the couple. “Nice to meet you.” 

The house wasn’t soundproof so he heard Sehun’s friend say, awkwardly, “he didn’t mention his name.” Of course, he didn’t. He was sure at that point that Sehun won’t feel any connection between them since someone else won his heart. The dull ache settled in his heart and Jongwon seemed to notice as he kept quiet, sitting on a side of the room and looking at Kyungsoo worriedly. 

“Are you okay, uncle?” he asked eventually and Kyungsoo forced a smile, nodding. “You can go home, uncle hunhun is back to take care of me.” Kyungsoo shook his head and stood to make himself a spot by Jongwon when Sehun opened the door. 

“Come, I got us food,” Sehun said with a dashing grin and Kyungsoo’s heart squeezed which made the house shake violently for a second. Terrified, Sehun held on the door frame while Jongwon held Kyungsoo’s hand. 

It made Kyungsoo look at the kid, which stopped him from going berserk before he sighed and looked at the man in front of him. “Thank you but I rather go,” he said, patting on Jongwon’s head. “I think having a stranger around would make your uncle uncomfortable, so behave until your mom comes back.” 

“No, it is okay,” Sehun said as he blocked the way. “You can stay.” Kyungsoo looked at him and somehow the pain faded. He could feel warmth fill his lungs as Sehun smiled at him kindly. “I got us food,” the man repeated. 

Kyungsoo was about to nod when he noticed the man Sehun brought sitting in the living room and whatever warmth he felt disappeared. The phone saved him as it rang right then and he picked it up, without checking the call. “Yes?” 

“We need you,” Junmyeon’s voice yelled in the phone and gunshots were heard in the distance

“Can Jongin fetch me?” Junmyeon didn’t answer and Kyungsoo looked at the phone, noticing how the call disconnected. “I need to go.” 

He walked out of the house and ran following the traces of his friends while Sehun stood there in shock. Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed how his eyes went gold when the sound of gunshots filled his ears. 

Fighting by his friends’ side blocked all thoughts of Sehun until the enemy retreated and they had to go home. Kyungsoo cried himself to sleep as soon as his body touched the bed. 

When he came back the following day to check on Jongwon, Kyungsoo noticed Sehun sleeping in the living room but quickly looked away to salvage his sanity. “Uncle Soo!” Yelling, Jongwon rushed to hug him. “Are you better now?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling. “I am sorry I worried you, do you want me to help you with your homework now?” Jongwon shook his head and didn’t break the hug. “Jongwon ah, are you okay?” 

“You looked upset yesterday so I thought you won’t come back,” Jongwon confessed. “I was so scared.” 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongwon close, his expression empty. “I promised your mother that I’ll keep an eye on you until you can be independent, Jongwon. I won’t break my promise.” Kyungsoo’s reassuring tone didn’t seem to ease Jongwon who kept his eyes on Kyungsoo the entire time. He didn’t try to annoy him like he usually did or complained about anything.

Kyungsoo was thankful for the concern. He held Jongwon’s hand and sighed, as he had to leave and wanted to make sure the kid was okay. “I’ll see you Monday, okay?” he asked the kid who nodded. “Meanwhile, don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Jongwon nodded and let go of Kyungsoo who left his room only to find Sehun awake, standing in front of the door with a mug of what smelt like tea. 

“Oh, Mr Do, you are leaving already? I made you tea,” Sehun said, offering the cup which Kyungsoo looked at. A side of him screamed to leave and another one made him hold the cup. Sehun’s small smile stretched and he pointed at the living room’s sofa. “Can we talk?” 

Kyungsoo eyed him, confusion written on his face. He was soon pushed by Jongwon who offered him a toothy smile and he scoffed in amusement before following Sehun. He sat down, sipping from the tea while he eyed Sehun, tense. “What did you want to talk about?” He eventually asked. 

“Jongwon told me that you met him when he was eleven and I realized Noona started having a good-paying job around that time,” Sehun said, his eyes avoiding Kyungsoo who didn’t blink away from the man. “I was wondering if it was a coincidence or…”

“Jongwon told you I met him in the market, at midnight, looking for his mother?” Kyungsoo looked at Jongwon who looked back at him, shocked. “Yes, I helped your mother but I did it for him and you.” 

“For me?” They said in unison before Jongwon approached them and sat down facing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nodded. “I told her that I’d help her if and only if she makes sure that you are both happy,” Kyungsoo looked into Sehun’s eyes. “Does that answer your question?” Sehun looked at him impassively and he rested the cup down. “If this is all you wanted to know, then I better go.” 

“Why? Why would you help us?” Sehun asked the man. “Why don’t you help those in need?” 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “You thought you weren’t in need, Sehun?” He asked back only to stand to say. “I helped you because I wanted to. I am not asking you for anything in return, except maybe to study hard. Aside from that, I’m not asking for anything.” Sehun seemed to doubt that and Kyungsoo chuckled. “Honestly, it has been three years now, Sehun. Did I ever do anything to hurt you, your sister or your nephew?” 

“No, but I don’t understand. What’s so special about us?” Kyungsoo was tempted to say  _ you _ but he said nothing and bowed to Sehun ever so slightly before walking out of the house. He didn’t know why Sehun’s interest was making him happy but it did and he was in a good mood the entire week, even if he didn’t meet Sehun. 

It didn’t last long as he got in the house to find Sehun kissing that man. He had to look away or his power would be unleashed and unpredictable. 

He had to leave but couldn’t as his heart refused to let go. He noticed Jongwon walking on the street and holding a popsicle so he left the door and rushed to the kid. Jongwon was shocked but said nothing as Kyungsoo knelt in front of him. “Go tell your uncle that you and I will sit in a park nearby. Can we?” 

Jongwon nodded and left Kyungsoo to yell it by the door. He returned to Kyungsoo and led him to a playground. “Sit here, uncle,” Jongwon said when he noticed Kyungsoo’s absent mind. “I’ll get you a popsicle, wait here.” 

Kyungsoo cried his heart out as soon as Jongwon left his side. Jongwon didn’t comment, handing him napkins and a popsicle. The sweetness didn’t help him with the pain but the silent support of the fourteen years old kid was overwhelming. “Uncle hunhun is an idiot,” Jongwon said, “I knew why you helped us.” 

Kyungsoo stiffened, looking at the kid with wide eyes. “You do?” 

“Yes,” The kid said with a toothy smile. “Uncle Soo loves hunhun, right? You look at uncle like Mom looks at her new boyfriend.” Kyungsoo felt like crying harder. Was Sehun aware of his feelings?

“I’ll tell you a secret, Jongwon, but promise you won’t tell a soul, not even our uncle, okay?” Kyungsoo asked and the kid excitedly nodded. “You know that I’m a demigod, right?” The kid nodded again. “Well, I’m not alone. We used to be twelve but many of us died only to be reborn as humans.” 

“Like normal humans?” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispered as he looked away. “I had a soulmate, someone who made my power bigger by being with me, and he died a hundred and twenty-five years ago.” He noticed the silence and looked at the kid who frowned. “He incarnated as your uncle.” 

The kid gasped. “Uncle is a demigod?” 

“He has no power now. He is a simple human. Even if I die, I’d be born as a kid like you.” Kyungsoo sighed, frowning. “I am telling you so you won’t be worried if someday I decided not to come to see you.” 

“Don’t disappear on me,” Jongwon held Kyungsoo’s hand. “You are my best friend!”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Do you want to know something?” He ruffled Jongwon’s hair. “You are the first friend I made in a while.” It made Jongwon happy and the kid changed the subject altogether which Kyungsoo was thankful for. 

It wasn’t a joke. Jongwon was a good friend for someone who lived centuries with demigods who got so distant from each other that only death could patch them back together. Oh’s death was devastating for them too, even if they didn’t live it the way he did. 

They noticed that the evening was getting colder so Kyungsoo walked Jongwon home. Sehun and his lover were inside the house, food on the table when they got in. “Oh, you are back!” Sehun stood to approach Kyungsoo. “Where did you take him?” 

“We went to the playground and had candies,” Kyungsoo admitted, impassive before he looked at Jongwon. “I’m leaving, okay?” 

“Okay, take care!” Jongwon said brightly and Kyungsoo nodded before briefly looking at Sehun and walking away. 

It went on like that for a while, Kyungsoo only got in the house when Sehun wasn’t around but took Jongwon anywhere else when the man was around. Until Sehun got his admission to a university, Kyungsoo successfully avoided him. 

He didn’t expect however to come one day, picking Jongwon from middle school, to see Sehun being punched by  _ whoever the fuck that was _ . Kyungsoo didn’t think twice and held the man’s jaw, almost breaking it. “How dare you!” he roared.

“Uncle Soo! Don’t hurt him, please,” Jongwon yelled behind but only Sehun’s hand on Kyungsoo’s fist stopped the guardian from punching the man’s soul out of his body. 

“You better never lay a finger on Sehun or I’ll kill you,” he warned before pushing the man away. Sehun was shocked by the reaction and even more shocked when Kyungsoo held his cheek softly. “Does it hurt? Do you want me to call your sister?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Sehun reassured. “It doesn’t hurt.” Sehun looked toward the man standing there before looking at Kyungsoo, with a forced smile. “Please take Jongwon home. I’ll be there soon.” 

Jongwon pulled Kyungsoo’s hand at that, taking him away from the scene. Once inside their little home, Kyungsoo fell on the living room’s sofa with a heavy sigh. “I overdid it, did I?” 

“No, it is okay. Uncle hunhun isn’t a violent person, I don’t think he would have protected himself,” Jongwon said as he handed Kyungsoo some water. “I doubt he would be mad. Don’t worry.” 

Kyungsoo hoped the kid was right and drank the water in one go. His phone rang letting him know he was needed and he excused himself out. He found Sehun alone but before he could walk to the man, a familiar hand held his and he looked at Jongin who teleported him instantly. 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon called in worry. “The water warned me you were angry.” 

Kyungsoo sighed, facepalming himself for his stupidity. “It’s nothing, what is the mission?” he said as he noticed they weren’t in the base. 

“A hostage case, we need you for the break-in,” Junmyeon said before pointing at a blinking light from afar. “Baekhyun will create a diversion.” Kyungsoo simply nodded and headed to break the wall.

He picked Jongwon the following day and the kid told him that his uncle was sad and crying all night. “I heard him say he broke up,” Jongwon explained and Kyungsoo felt suddenly giddy. 

“He will meet someone who would love him, so don’t worry.” He went inside the house, even if he knew Sehun was inside. The man was napping on the sofa, his phone in his hand. Kyungsoo smiled at the sight. Oh used to sleep curled up like that and Kyungsoo used to sneak behind him and spoon him. 

The memory made him feel cold and he shivered a little before fixing the blanket on Sehun. Jongwon didn’t say anything if he noticed his behaviour and they worked on the homework in silence. Sehun woke up an hour after that and Jongwon was done writing down Kyungsoo’s corrections to his Korean homework. “You are home,” Sehun said, almost lifelessly. 

“Are you okay? You look tired,” Kyungsoo commented, holding himself from smiling at Sehun’s cute sleepless form. He knew his mind was no longer holding back since Sehun is free.

“Yeah, I had a tiring day at the university,” Sehun commented as he sat by Jongwon, eyeing his homework. “I’ll live here.” Kyungsoo hummed in surprise and Sehun looked at him. “I said that I’ll live here and not in a dorm so I’ll take care of my nephew when you aren’t free.” 

“I managed fine, so don’t worry,” Kyungsoo dismissed him with a smile. “Plus, Jongwon enjoys my presence, right?” The kid nodded without looking up. “However, I’ll have to go. I have reports to fill.” 

“Reports?” Jongwon and Sehun asked in unison, which made Kyungsoo chuckle.

“Yes, I have reports to fill,” Kyungsoo said standing and stretching. “See you tomorrow.” 

Sehun said nothing while Jongwon excitedly said he would wait for him at school. Of course, even if Sehun indeed lived in the house, Kyungsoo didn’t meet him as often as he expected. Sehun’s university life took most of his time apparently. 

However, once as it was snowing, Minseok agreed to walk Jongwon with him. On their way, Jongwon spotted Sehun first, calling for his uncle who was, as Kyungsoo looked at him, bleeding. “Sehun?” Kyungsoo did let go of Jongwon and ran to Sehun, panic written on his face. Sehun’s body gave in and he fell on his knees as Kyungsoo approached him. “Sehun! What happened? Who did this to you?” 

“I was mobbed,” Sehun weakly explained. “They stole my laptop and my wallet before kicking me.” 

Kyungsoo felt like that time when Chanyeol, the fire bender, lost control over his power and everything, including Kyungsoo’s created wall, turned into lava. “Kyungsoo,” Minseok’s voice reached him as a cold hand landed on his shoulder but it only made him aware of his surroundings. “Control yourself or you will end up killing innocent people. Control yourself. Now.” Minseok’s order did nothing to ease his rage and soon he could see red lines going from Sehun’s body to somewhere south. 

“Take him to the hospital. I have some business to finish,” Kyungsoo’s tone left no space for discussion and Minseok didn’t argue either, picking Sehun like he was made of feathers and followed Jongwon who led him to the nearest hospital on their way. 

Finding the gang who stole Sehun’s things and kicked him wasn’t hard. He even felt an immense pleasure on seeing them laying around with their bones broken, groaning and crying in pain. He picked Sehun’s wallet and laptop, which had red marks on from the attackers’ hands. Once he was out of the building, which was an abandoned three levels one, he just kicked the nearest wall, burying everybody within. It brought him no satisfaction but from the number of stolen items, he imagined the worst scenarios and his anger only grew.

Finding Jongin standing far didn't surprise him but the fact Jongin didn't comment on what he had done was actually concerning. He teleported them to the hospital where Minseok was sitting with a sobbing Jongwon in his arms. "How is he?" 

"He has a few broken ribs and bones, bruises, but thankfully no internal injuries," Minseok assured him. "He has to stay in the hospital for a month until he heals, considering the damage his bone structure got."

Kyungsoo thanked Minseok and looked through the door. Sehun was sleeping soundlessly in the room and Kyungsoo smiled, happy to see him safe. "I will take Jongwon home and let his sister know about this," he said eventually, holding Jongwon's hand. "Go home, Hyung."

The walk home was silent. Jongwon was totally out of it, holding Kyungsoo's hand while his tears didn't stop running down his cheeks. Kyungsoo could tell the kid thought he was losing Sehun like he lost his father. 

He couldn't blame him for fearing such a thing. He too acted on the pain of losing Oh and the fear of losing his reincarnation. 

Sehun’s sister was home, worried sick, and Kyungsoo explained to her what happened. She was thankful he helped her brother and promised to take good care of him. “I dealt with whoever attacked your brother,” he said, “so I may lay under the radar for a while. Don’t be worried if I do.” 

Kyungsoo returned to the base, knowing well that Junmyeon, their leader, will punish him for using his power for selfish reasons and he was right. Junmyeon was mad at him to the point that he prohibited Kyungsoo from leaving the base for the entire year. 

He no longer could check on Sehun, which broke his heart, but Jongwon spoke to him daily on the phone. Junmyeon didn’t allow it but Jongin sneakily handed Kyungsoo his phone to use and Kyungsoo was thankful. 

It was the only contact he had with the outside world after all. 

The year felt like a decade and Jongwon slowly spoke of other friends, which made Kyungsoo feel that the kid moved on and he had no reason to be around. When he walked to Jongwon’s location, the kid was surrounded by others, laughing, and he smiled observing them play soccer.

“It had been a while,” a voice behind him startled him. He looked back to see Sehun, standing there with books and a bag in his hands. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked him as he looked toward Jongwon. “I thought you moved on.” 

The silence stretched for a minute. “Thank you,” Sehun said. “You saved me, you helped me and my sister, you did a lot for Jongwon. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” he said looking at Sehun. “I did what I did so that my soulmate would live a happy healthy life. Maybe in another life, we will meet as humans.” Kyungsoo was about to walk away when Sehun held his wrist. It was a physical contact Kyungsoo died to have with Sehun but avoided at all cost. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember if he had ever touched Sehun before that day when he got attacked. 

“Don’t disappear,” Sehun pleaded. “We still need you around.” 

Kyungsoo offered him a small smile but couldn’t say much because Jongwon had seen him. The boy looked much taller than the last time he saw him and he indeed was tall enough to hide Kyungsoo in a hug. 

“I missed you so much! Come, I’ll let you meet my new friends,” Jongwon spoke as if he forgot that Kyungsoo was a demigod who lived centuries and Kyungsoo chuckled both in amusement and embarrassment when he bowed to the kids. They invited him to play soccer and he joined, playfully kicking the ball high enough for Jongwon to catch it every time. It was fun.

Jongwon didn’t leave his side until they were home, talking his ears off, but once there, Jongwon looked quite hesitant. “Are you okay, Jongwon?” Kyungsoo asked even if he knew the kid enough to know what he would say.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Jongwon asked and Kyungsoo nodded. It was enough to make Jongwon brighten completely. “See you tomorrow then!” The kid got in while Sehun stood there, observing Kyungsoo. 

He eventually held Kyungsoo’s hand and asked: “will you really come back?” Kyungsoo looked up to meet Sehun’s eyes and smiled softly.

“I am not planning on disappearing, Sehun. Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo assured the man who let out a fluttering sigh. “See you tomorrow.” 

He walked away when he heard Sehun yell. “Jongwon told me everything!” Kyungsoo looked at Sehun who waved and rushed inside. Kyungsoo wondered what Sehun meant by it. 

He recovered his routine of picking Jongwon and spending time with him until either Sehun or his sister came home but he didn’t ask what Jongwon told Sehun. He didn’t dare to ask about that anyway. 

Sehun showed up once when he walked Jongwon out of the soccer field. “Oh, I knew I’d find you here,” Sehun said brightly. “Let’s go eat some BBQ, I got my first pay.” 

“First pay?” Kyungsoo asked with a glare that he directed to Jongwon. “You didn’t tell me your uncle was working.” 

“I didn’t know either,” Jongwon said with a confused face. 

Sehun held Kyungsoo’s hand, giving him a pouty face. “Please let me buy you some dinner tonight, I worked hard to afford to pay you dinner,” Sehun whined, looking upset. “Please?”

Kyungsoo frowned. “What?” He looked at Sehun confusedly before shaking his head. “Nevermind, I’ll let you pay for dinner this time, but you better focus on your studies and leave that job.” 

Sehun sulked all the way to the dinner place but Kyungsoo could tell he was excited about taking him out. He sighed, giving up trying to reason with Sehun about his studies and held Sehun’s hand before they got in the shop. “Hmm?” Sehun looked at him in surprise and Kyungsoo smiled. 

“I’ll let you have a job, so don’t sulk, but promise that if you have to choose between working and studying, pick studying. Okay?” Kyungsoo made sure to look right into Sehun’s eyes and the man nodded, happy. 

“I promise,” Sehun said with a beautiful grin. Dinner was fun, Sehun chatted Kyungsoo’s ears off, especially talking about his job which he seemed to love. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder why Oh had never spoken like that before his death. Wasn’t he happy?

Kyungsoo didn’t realize he was absently looking at Sehun until Sehun poked his cheek. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked and Kyungsoo could only nod.

“I remembered someone I lost years ago,” Kyungsoo admitted. “I realized I had never seen them talk excitedly about anything and wondered if they were happy.” He looked at the cooking meat and smiled. “I bet they weren’t, I can’t tell I was happy all this time either.” 

“Are you happy now?” Sehun asked as he offered food to the silent Jongwon. “As in right now, do you feel happy?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling. “I am also glad you are okay, Sehun, and I’m sorry I couldn’t come to see you the entire year,” Kyungsoo said, remembering the year he had to live. “I had to answer for my crimes and I am sure it is not over yet.” 

“Crimes? What did you do?” Sehun asked him but Kyungsoo abstained from answering. 

The dinner was over soon after that, even if they changed the subject and made Kyungsoo laugh several times. Kyungsoo walked them home and waved them goodbye when Jongin appeared from nowhere.

“It’s an emergency!” He yelled before teleporting them, right in front Sehun and Jongwon’s shocked eyes. 

He didn’t expect to see Junmyeon hit, which made him panic, while they were in the middle of stopping a gang fight between two big mafias in the southern side of Korea. “Fuck, I’ll slow them,” Kyungsoo yelled, forcing the ground to shake under the feet of the humans which stopped the raining gunshots. “Take Junmyeon to Yixing, Jongin. Jongdae and I will handle them until then.” 

The fight took them hours but in the end, Kyungsoo had used most of his power so that none of the rest would, mostly because dilapidation only redeemed him weak while the rest lost control of their powers instead. He didn’t expect to blackout for three days to the point Sehun left a hundred of calls and tons of messages. 

Kyungsoo was surprised by how worried Sehun was. He didn’t see the reason for him to be like that and when he showed up, he was surprised to see Jongwon sulking. “Hey,” he simply said before Jongwon hugged him.

“I worried you won’t be back again,” Jongwon whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I am done losing people in my life, Uncle. Please don’t disappear.” 

“I didn’t disappear on you again. I just slept the entire time, I promise.” Kyungsoo forced Jongwon to look at him. “I used 200% of my powers, so I slept until I got it back.” 

“Are you okay now?” Jongwon asked only for Kyungsoo to nod, happy. They walked to the kid’s house finding Sehun outside with groceries. Sehun dropped the bags and ran to Kyungsoo which toppled them down if not for Kyungsoo’s strength. 

“You are back!” Sehun sounded relieved and even looked beyond happy which confused Kyungsoo. “Come! Let’s go inside.” Sehun pulled Kyungsoo inside, picking his purchases on the way. He led Kyungsoo to sit, sitting down by his side. “What happened? Where did you vanish into?” 

“We had a mission,” Kyungsoo said, confused. “Wait… vanish… You saw us teleport?” Kyungsoo looked at the boys who nodded before he slapped his forehead. “Damn, Jongin should seriously know when to do his things.” 

“That man was Jongin, right?” Sehun asked. “He is like you.” 

Kyungsoo sighed. He had nothing to lose, they knew enough already. “Yes, he is like me and seven more people. We used to be twelve, but some died and turned into humans.” 

Sehun frowned, nodding. “Like me.” Kyungsoo looked up as he was absently looking ahead to meet Sehun’s eyes. “I was one of you, wasn’t I? This is why you are helping us. This is why you are helping  _ me. _ ”

_ Jongwon told me everything _ . Now it made sense. “Jongwon told you that, didn’t he?” 

“After the attack, when you held me and reacted that way, I asked Jongwon if he knew why you were treating us differently,” Sehun explained. “He told me what you told him.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, looking away. “His name was Oh. He had your face, your smile, everything but your height. I think you are taller than he was,” Kyungsoo said, looking away. “He could bend wind, air, and the weather too. He was the most powerful among us, alongside Junmyeon, our leader. Because Air and Water were what humans couldn’t live without.” 

“What do you bend?” Jongwon asked. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes shone in gold. “I am connected to the Earth. I use its strength to fight. You can say I am an earth bender but none of us acts like those cartoons you see on TV.” Kyungsoo looked at Sehun who eyed him tensely. “Oh was my soulmate. Like every single of us had one. He died taking a poisonous arrow for me, a Century ago and I waited for his rebirth as human until I met you, in the market, years ago. I knew it was you the second you touched me.” 

“And you made sure I was living a better life ever since,” Sehun finished only for Kyungsoo to nod. “Why?” 

“Because Oh wanted to have a happy human life after his death and I made sure he had it. I didn’t expect however that you will grow on me, Sehun. That you will conquer my heart as he did.”

“Maybe because I’m still your soulmate.” 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “If the soulmate bond remained, I wouldn’t let you live so many years without me by your side. I would have found you the second you were born as he found  _ me _ the second he was born. We felt the bond the second he cried for life.” 

Sehun seemed happy about that, hiding a smile and Kyungsoo just observed him. 

“Now that you know everything,” he said suddenly. “What do you plan to do?” 

Sehun’s smile stretched into a grin. “Nothing,” he said before whispering into Kyungsoo’s ear. “At least, nothing in front of the kid.” The ground shook instantly after and Sehun looked at Kyungsoo in surprise while the man looked away. “Are you shy?” 

Kyungsoo glared at Sehun who chuckled, happy, before looking away. “I actually never sat down in the living room,” Kyungsoo commented as he observed the cosy sofa. He remembered when he got in the house the first time, Sehun was sleeping on a futon and space had a low table with cushions. The Table remained but the cushions were replaced with a low grey sofa, with yellow fluffy pillows and a huge flat TV hanging on the corner of the room. The walls were the same, aside from new pictures hanging on the wall, but the door and the windows were replaced. 

“I’ll go to finish some homework,” Jongwon said only for Kyungsoo to realize that Sehun made himself closer to Kyungsoo, observing him. It made Kyungsoo’s eyes shine gold again, sensing Sehun’s heat getting closer the second Jongwon closed the door. 

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo held Sehun’s shoulder as delicately as possible, then said with a serious face. “My power is dangerous for humans. I may break your bones without meaning it.” 

“You won’t,” Sehun said, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You won’t let your power hurt me after protecting me for so long.” Kyungsoo knew Sehun was right, he would hurt himself but never Sehun. Sehun looked up, his nose almost touching Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I had a dream of you, almost every day when I was in the hospital.” Kyungsoo looked at Sehun, their nose touching and their breath hitting each other's lips. “You were holding my hand, in the woods, and we were running as if he were escaping but as soon as your hands slip from mine, I wake up terrified.” 

“That’s not a dream,” Kyungsoo corrected, his eyes welling tears while clear shock was written on them. “You saw a memory of Oh.” 

“What did happen that day?” Sehun asked, holding still into Kyungsoo.

The latter shed tears, holding Sehun’s cheek as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. “I got caught and you tried to look for me,” Kyungsoo said with a smile. “It was in that evening when you and I shared vows of love. We married in our way that day when we were chased out of the altar by soldiers.” His expression shifted as he asked. “Did you dream of anything else?” 

Sehun nodded. “You made Kimchi with me and it was snowing,” he said and Kyungsoo could only sob as he laughed, pulling Sehun to a hug and the taller just melted in that demigod’s embrace. “So I am truly remembering you?” Kyungsoo nodded at Sehun’s question. “Does that mean I have a chance to be with you?” 

“If you feel something for me, I don’t see why not?” 

“I’m mortal,” Sehun pointed out. 

“I am aware. I will wait for you in the next life, then the ones after it, until the end of time,” Kyungsoo assured while Sehun blushed furiously. “I will always be here for you, Sehun.” 

Sehun could have died from the joy that night, Kyungsoo felt it. He was also feeling that maybe he had made the right choice by waiting for his Oh to return, especially when Sehun slept, curled by his side with the brightest smile. 


End file.
